Traditional security wraps form a solid security screen masking an area of the electronics to be protected. Removal of the security wrap is physically difficult due to the manner in which the security wrap is attached to the device, usually by gluing, soldering or encapsulation by a resin material. Modern security wraps have a security screen electrically connecting a pair of terminals of an alarm circuit. The security screen may be damaged or broken during attempts to tamper with the device to thereby set off an alarm condition. The alarm circuit may disable the device or simply give a visual indication that the security wrap has been tampered with.
In a co-pending commonly assigned patent application, there is disclosed a security wrap of the breakable conductor type, having a security screen with a conductor that is relatively thin and densely packed over the area to be protected to prevent tampering and arranged or designed to easily fracture should an attempt be made to tamper with the security wrap once fitted. However, security wraps are often required to cover complex shapes which may be best protected by using two or more security wraps. With only a limited number of alarm terminals available, connection of the security screens of multiple security wraps may be problematic.
Hence, there is a desire for a security wrap which can be stacked with another security wrap with the security screens of the two security wraps being electrically interconnected.